Talk:Sandtrap
Untitled Another map for H3? Sweet! --666Slayer 23:49, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Glitch There is a method to leave the boundaries booner of Sandtrap. All I know is that it involves theatre mode somehow. Does anyone know exactly how this is accomplished? Isidis 128 20:23, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I know you can overload the map with trip mines and that will disable the mines.Spartan6 03:21, 6 April 2008 (UTC) It's called Pan Cam mode. Sgt. Raynor 13:24, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Sgt. Raynor is right, but you don't need the Pan Cam coordinates to get out. Take a Receiver Node and push it through the barrier. Then spawn a Sender Node in the safe area of the map. In moniter mode, go through the sender, and fly to a guardian tower and die. In theater mode, once your character dies, detach the camera and you are free. mrbrwn 7:46 January 23, 2010 Just like Relic? I think this map is going to be like Relic. First of all, it said in the strategies it is similar to Relic. Second, the structure in Relic was a memorial to the Forerunners, which could technically be a "Shrine" Thirdly, theres an outline of a tall slim structure in the backround resembling the structure in Relic Any other ideas? In the magazine which had leaked footage(cant remember its name), Shrine was described as the biggest map EVER in a halo game.Relic is one of the middle ones.However, Shrine may have characteristics from Relic. Spartan-G007 How can it be like relic when it's the largest map ever with a mobile base, and relic is a medium sized map? It has sand a forerunner structure. That's a vague comparison like saying that Turf and District are the same because they're both human levels and have close-quarter combat. The trivia piece on this should be removed. Terin 02:36, 14 August 2007 (UTC) No its like a Relic remake but more large. Clavix2 TALK TO ME 02:48, 14 August 2007 (UTC) No, I disagree, I think it looks nothing like Relic, and I've seen an overhead shot of it in a leaked video. Longshotz5798 10:55, 13 September 2007 (UTC) "Sandtrap" Where the hell did that come from. All it says is "formerly known as shrine". --7th Destiny 23:13, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Thats what im thinking. Where does this come from. It's know as "Shrine."--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 01:45, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Rename If this map really is called "Sandtrap" then the article's title should be changed to reflect that, with the name "Shrine(level)" redirecting to it. ElFroCampeador 17:19, 2 July 2007 (UTC) -this friday's weekly update said that it is infact sand trap, not shrine ::I absolutely hate Bungie. First they said that the game would only come out on Xbox 360 (which I don't have) and now they're renaming a good map name with a really bland one. Why, Bungie? WHY!? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:18, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :::What's your defect? Sandtrap isn't bland. It's perfect for the look of the map itself. Trust me. Longshotz5798 10:58, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :::What console platform do you want it on if not 360? SSgt. [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 14:55, 10 August 2007 (UTC) There's a bunch of system exclusive games, and it would be stupid for halo to start on xbox, then halo 3 be on the PS3 or something.Papayaking 17:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Battlecruiser? from the few pictures of it that i've seen, it looks much more like a UNSC Frigate. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 03:56, 11 August 2007 (UTC) **That's what I was thinking as well. But it also looks like there is another ship above that as well. Anyways, I don't know. Colonel TonyTalk 8/11/2007 ***I posted this in the UNSC Battle Cruiser article, but it does look like a Frigate, not a big-ass battle cruiser. But it may be like an exponentially larger variant of a Frigate, but from the bottom it looks like a Frigate.AJ 02:46, 14 August 2007 (UTC) **i agree in the egm september issue it looks like a frigate or destroyer as the books said they look similar. User:Spartan-079 1:11, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :that is, without a doubt, the design of a Frigate. I don't see how people calculated the size of a "battlecruiser" at 8,000 metres - what about just being low in the planets atmosphere, and therefore closer to the player, and the ground? And i'm sorry to correct spelling, but its "In Amber Clad." 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 07:15, 6 September 2007 (UTC) I read it was a FrigateSpartan6 03:26, 6 April 2008 (UTC) woah... i was watching some 1 UP.com screens of sandtrap, and i noticed something like the Ark's large things... i have a feeling that sandtrap is located somewhere near the ark... Minefield In the Bungie Forge guide #3 it says "teleport your friends into the minefield on Sandtrap." Will this be like the turrets on snowbound? '''1stSgt' [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 06:40, 20 September 2007 (UTC) I found an odd 'Forerunner' Thing that is mechinical and green. it appears in a shape of an X Shaped Symbol and flashes constantly. It can be found where the "Small Computer" spawns in one of the many Under Ground" Corridors. Note: theres one above it too. Does anyone know what it is?? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 14:15, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Cooler Glitch Any tryed out tha glitch i posted on tha santrap page? wiv tha seein ur opponents screen by lookin at tha gap? I figured it on my own. Go see it on the Article Page, its under trivia or sumthin. --JaBrwok 08:30, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Its the Seventinth down under the title Strategies & Miscellaneous. --JaBrwok 08:33, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:45, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Stop putting this stuff in every level talk page! >:( Crashed Scarab? No. Crashed Phantom? Yes. I'm afraid you made an error. The wreckage near the Banshee is in fact a Phantom. Look it over carefully. I don't know WHO said it was a crashed Scarab, but I'm afraid they either didn't look properly or never bothered checking their handiwork after destroying a Scarab. It most definitely has the profile of a Phantom, right down to the 'nose'. Precursor ruins? I think that the temple/what-ever-it-was ruins aren't actually Forerunner but maybe Precursor. The metallic wall around the map certainly is Forerunner. It seems that (i believe that Sandtrap located on a planet) Forerunners found old ruins and decided to protect them and build a wall around them (maybe the place was originally a desert). Or it was an excavation site in the desert, and the wall and towers emit a shield to stop sand from coming back but they have now malfunctioned. Or the ruins could be just ancient Forerunner buildings and they decided to protect them. BTW, note similarity with buildings on Delta Halo. :I am pretty sure Sandtrap is located on the Ark considering the presence of the Aegis Fate. The fact that the structures could be for the same reasons the buildings on Delta Halo look old, they were transplanted there. The Forerunner apparently like mixing their architecture, from their old structures to their new, modern ones. XRoadToDawnX 13:23, 24 June 2008 (UTC) They probobly are Forerunner ruins because they look like almost every other type of Forerunner structure except they are eroded. According to the in-game description of the map, Brutes found the ruins when they excavated this area. That means that the ruins were buried under the sand for quite some time, giving them time to erode. If they truly are Precursor ruins, then that would be proof Sandtrap isn't on the ark. 7 references Well I think I found one. Behemoth : 3 Leviathan: 5+5 =13 + 3(Albatross) = 16. 1 + 6 = 7. --"Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 11:51, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Added it, even though it sounds stupid and idiotic!!!--4scen 11:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Well that is kinda rude. 7 references are an integral part of the Halo games. Honor Guard Reborn Ah, another one. FFG-307 (Frigate number) 6(f)+6(f)+7(g)+3+7= 28. 28 divided by four is 7. "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 14:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) IP's statement *Unknown to many people, there are 2 Half Life 2 reference in Sandtraps. The first one being that Sandtraps is a level in Half Life 2, where the protagonist must negotiate a long coastal road, and the second being the presence of a red rusted crowbar in one of the lower rooms, the crowbar being the 1st weapon the player receives in Half Life 2 Is this true or ignore it? (An Ip produced this information...)User:Sub-71 16:05, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sandtraps is in half life 2, but the crowbar looks nothing like freeman's The Location... You say the Ark in the article, but the description states early Brute occupiers. They never made it to the Ark until the Covenant got there. Any other ideas? Maybe it's on Tatuween. :Hey, , who posted at 00:18, 19 July 2009! :#Anons can sign their edits too, which is useful as it allows us to know when ya posted. :#Perhaps it's the Brute planet, Doisac? The Forerunners had control over most of the galaxy, they coulda built towers on planets like Doisac. : DavidJCobb 04:17, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Um, is it were a brute planet, why would it have the Aegis Fate? No human ship got deep into Covenant territory, and I'd be saying the Brute worlds are a fair way in. "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 09:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Good point. DavidJCobb 19:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Faces adn patterns int he mine field Fly up as high as you can in the map, either theater or monitor mode. Look at the mine fields, and look around, eventually you will find patterns,t hat, in my opinion, look like faces. ~Enlightment~ 02:06, October 14, 2009 (UTC)